Training tools of many different types are widely used in the sport of golf. In particular, golf training tools or devices often focus on alignment of the head, in relation to the body, during the golf swing. Other devices focus specifically on the position of the golfer's back during a golf swing. And still other devices attempt to control the position of the golfer's legs and hips in order to properly train the golfer as to where those body parts should be positioned during a golf swing. However, these particular devices are only configured to handle one particular body part and are not adaptable to other body parts.
Some training devices constrain a number of different body parts at the same time. However, it is believed that such constraining devices may interfere with the golfer's proper motion in one particular aspect of their swing. This may result in the golfer correcting one aspect of their swing but at the same time interfering with another aspect of their swing that does not need correcting. The few devices which do allow for proper motion while correcting a particular aspect of the golfer's swing are still limited in their adaptability. In other words, these devices are integral constructions and are not easily re-configured or cannot easily be moved from place to place. Moreover, those devices that do restrain only a single particular body part are inadequately sized so as to conform to a golfer's natural motion. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device that is easily adaptable to different configurations, is easily angularly and positionally adjusted, and portable. Additionally, there is a need for a training apparatus which is sized to a golfer's natural motion.